Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lead frame for a light emitting device and a lead frame member for a light emitting device.
Related Art
For example, a light emitting device featuring an LED is produced by mounting the LED in a resin molding in which positive and negative leads have been embedded, and covering the LED with a translucent resin. With this light emitting device, a lead frame in which positive and negative leads are formed is put in a mold, resin is injected into the cavity, which is formed corresponding to individual light emitting devices, and the resin is cured, after which the individual light emitting devices are separated. The lead frame used in the manufacture of this light emitting device has unit regions, each including positive and negative leads, arranged in a pattern in order to mold a plurality of light emitting devices all at once. In this specification, these unit regions are called regions corresponding to individual light emitting devices. Also, in this specification, a flat member on which a plurality of unit regions are arranged in a pattern is called a lead frame or a linked lead frame.
The lead frame needs to support a plurality of leads in an aggregated state over a plurality of unit regions, so the leads are linked between adjacent unit regions, and these linked parts are cut after molding. Many different lead frame structures have been proposed in the past, and JP2012-89547A discloses a lead frame in which leads are linked between adjacent unit regions.
Also, JP2011-176264A discloses a lead frame comprising six leads per unit region, in which the six leads are linked to linked parts in which the six leads surround the unit region.